the life between the day and the night
by rosa blanca 412
Summary: 5 years ago timmy was disappeared and no one even the magic world could find him. And an ancient race and powerful magic is returnig. So why now there s a guy with an strange amnesia. sorry that s my first story in english and i am terrible so fogive me my mistakes
1. Chapter 1

Today, ¿what day is today? Well is just another day here in dimmsale, in fact today was the last day before the school again, summer, the last day of summer, it has been five years now, the people grow up and change, but I guess that doesn't matter right now.

Now every kid who goes in elementary dimmsdale have 15 years old. But now we can talk about two girls Trixie and Veronica as they spend the last day of vacations. Trixie was lying on his bed talking with his best friend Veronica

Trixie: so… ¿what do you want to do today?

Veronica: I don't know… oh you know that little shop that opened not long ago

Trixie: veronica, please you know I only buy clothes imported from France, London, and Italy, I don't want to go a place where the poor people needs buy the clothes and pretend they are cool is just stupid

Veronica: I… I… I know so I want to go, to laugh at the poor imbeciles who believe that we will be with them

Trixie: it sounds fun, ok let's go I wait for you in the store entry

Veronica: ok, bye

And with that the two girls met in that shop where they starts to laugh about, the clothes, the accessories, about the personal, about everything, until they became bored and go out somewhere else more cool for they.

The day went pretty well even if today is the last day of summer, anyway it was late and the two girls went to their houses talking about girl stuff until they arrived to her houses.

When veronica arrived to her house she ran to his room, where hidden inside a drawer had a toothbrush that put into his mouth

 _ **Oh Timmy no matter how many times I do this this toothbrush still got your essence, and it taste like your kisses that I always want you make me, but you're not here anymore, it doesn't matter I always wait for your love**_

In that moment Veronica´s mom enter to her room and she hide the toothbrush under his pillow.

Veronica´s mom was a beautiful women 39 years old. She has a long blonde hair with brown eyes. She wears a pink dress suspenders that hung to his knees a white cover over and house slippers

Veronica´s mom: honey we must talk

Veronica: okay mom, about what?

Veronica´s mom: look, your father and I get an important work to do in Germany, so we must go for a while

Veronica: ¿how long?

Veronica´s mom: maybe a month or two, if you have any problem you can call with us, or say Rosetta, we send money weekly so don't worry okay

Veronica: I am not worried mom

Veronica´s mom: that´s my girl, we must go tomorrow, ¿you will be okay?

Veronica: I already told you, I'm fine

Veronica´s mom: I trust you ok honey

Veronica: okay mom

Veronica´s mom gives Veronica a kiss on the forehead

Veronica´s mom: the dinner will be ready at eight o´clock

Veronica´s mom go out to her room and veronica prepare to dinner

Meanwhile on the street Tootie now with 14 years old is crying a lot and kicking an empty can

Tootie: stupid sister, she is so stupid … ¡damn!

She was kicking so hard that someone gave

Mysterious voice: aught

Tootie: I am sorry

Tootie starts to ran where the voice come from but she fell face

Mysterious voice: ¿are you okay?

Tootie saw a hand and she hold her to can stand up

The person who gives her hand it was a boy. This boy was a year older than she, he got a brown hair and blue eyes and a little Beaver teeth, and he wears a blue pijama

Mysterious voice: wow that was a hard fall

Tootie: ye..yeah, oh sorry for have given with the empty can

Mysterious voice: that's ok, I have a hard head

Tootie: emm… so ¿why are you in pijama?

Mysterious voice: it's because I'm a patient from the new hospital and I wanted to walk around

The area

Tootie: sorry I have not submitted, I am tootie

Mysterious voice: I am Timmy nice to meet you

Tootie: wait, ¿¡timmy!?

Timmy: yeah, sorry I have to go now it's late, I hope I can see you again

Tootie: I… you… erm I meant me too

Timmy: well see ya

Tootie run to her house, and when she arrived go to her room and open her closet full of photos and Timmy things, she searching until it finds a sheet of newspaper

" TIMMY TURNER CHILD 10 YEARS OLD MISSING"

 _ **Maybe this is the destiny, the same guy who I was in love missing and now when I need a lot come back, his brown hair, blue eyes and his little beaver teeth, it must be him, and our love will burn again like a fire, I must see him again, the good part is that I know were is he and I can find him, because he and I will be**_ _ **together forever**_

Tootie´s mom: tootie the dinner

Tootie: in a second mom

 _ **Wait for me, my love**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was the fucking first day in school and if you're an student, you will know that it's the worst day, because you have to go back early go back to study, go back to see the stupid teacher that suspended you.

But there´s something's good, like see your old friends, hear juicy gossip, see the person that you're secretly in love, so many things different but it really matters?, well for a lot of people happens this.

In dimmsdale high everyone it started to enter in class, talking how spend the summer and other thing, until the teacher enter in class.

The teacher is a man with 50 years old, with black hair and a lot of white hair for the age, and he wears a brown suit

Teacher: well, like today is the first day, we take it easy, first of all I want everyone fill the paper I am going to give ¿understand?

Everyone: yes

At the end of the class Tad and chad were whispering about trixie, but she and veronica were sitting in front of them.

Chad: hey, trixie is very attractive ¿why don't you ask to go out with her?

Tad: are you crazy, I don't have the enough lifes to do that

Chad: you are a coward

Tad: oh, really? So ask you

Chad: well, I prefer wait to… I can't do this

Even if they are whispering trixie could hear them

 ** _Idiots, like if I am going to date someone, who just is interested in the appearance, he is the only one for me_**

Trixie look the door, but nothing happens

 ** _But, he is not here for so long and my love story its over before begins, but I know one day my love come back_**

The day was very well, and everyone have plans, and for the first time in years tootie have something to do.

She starts to run to the new hospital very excited, she had another opportunity to stay with him, even if is just a theory for her is enough, she starts to be happy again, she runs all she can until she arrives to the hospital and talk with a nurse

Tootie: excuse me, I'm searching Timmy's room

Nurse: ¿what timmy?

Tootie: well….

Nurse: that's ok, we only have one timmy here, is the room 324

Tootie: thank you

Tootie go to the room and see timmy, without that pijama, he wears a broken and blue jeans, a white and brown long-sleeve t-shirt, and white sneakers

Timmy: hey, tootie right?

Tootie: yes

Timmy: so… I don't want to be gross, but ¿why are you here?

Tootie: well…I suppose…that you need company, the hospitals are very boring

Timmy: i´m happy that you came to see me, but I have given discharge

Tootie: so, that it means you go

Timmy: actually I want to see the city, could you teach me

Tootie was blushing

Tootie:o…ok

Timmy: come on, I can't wait to see the outside world

Tootie: ¿how long are you here?

Timmy: 1 boring and lengthy week

Tootie: ¿seriously?

Timmy: yeah, come on I don't wanna be here anymore

Timmy hold tootie hand and get out to the hospital. He didn't notice that tootie was blushing very much, like if her head it was a tomato.

They still running and see the city and the important things until they arrived in a music shop, because they heard a song.

When I'm feeling lonely  
As sad as I can be  
All by myself on an uncharted island  
In the endless sea

What makes me happy  
Fills me up with glee  
Those bones in my jaw!  
That don't have a flaw

My Shiny Teeth and me

Timmy: hey that song is cool, isn't it?

Tootie: that of course the song is from chip skylark

Timmy: it sound familiar, but I never heard about him

Tootie: well, tonight him and skip sparkypants, are going to make a concert, ¿would you like to go?

Timmy: it sounds fun, ok, I will go, maybe I am going with some friends, I guess I see you there. Oh wait I almost forgot, give me your number

Tootie: I don't have mobile

Timmy: that's ok, so your house number

Tootie: ok, it is 93 654 82 19

Timmy: perfect, so I call you tonight, I have to go, if I am late, my uncle becomes crazy and he is going to get angry with me

Tootie: ok, see you there

And with that timmy it is going to the train station. When he arrived he sat on a bench, it was late, and there is only one train brought home, he is relax waiting thinking in his own things, but suddenly he heard the police They were looking for a certain Francis for stealing a car, He saw a boy of 17 years old, black hair, and gray skin. He was moving away from the police, until he hides under a car and he could evade the police.

Timmy keeps waiting, for some time listening music, until his train arrives, he quickly enter and sit in a seat next to the window.

Meanwhile under a car Francis is talking with a with a small, red-haired, balding being with wings and a wand

Carl: ok, the police is gone now

Francis: good, jeez all just for a few things in the mall that nobody wants

Carl: you know, you must stop this, you can go to prison

Francis: yeah, but always I get you to come out

Carl: this doesn't work in that way, you remember the rules, I can't let you go, because…

Francis: because is a place where I have my punishment for my crimes

Carl: yeah, anyway, you always can wish all this, ¿why do you stole?

Francis: I don't know, is just like…ughh, that's stupid

Carl: you're a complicated boy, but don't worry, look I know pull out your feelings is hard, but there are for express, and make our lives more interesting

Francis: whatever, I´ll hide until things calm down, Carl I wish be on a place where the police can't find me

Carl poof Francis and himself in the train station, where there is no one except one boy sitting in the last train, where he is the only one inside the train. And he see EVERYTHING

Francis: fuck, carl, hurry up I wish that boy…. I… I….

The unknown guy look at Francis and Francis look that guy, for him it was beautiful, when francis look that blue eyes, he felt familiar, and beautiful, and a little blush paint his face, but the unknown guy give francis a little smile and fell asleep

Francis walk to the train, but before he can enter the train go away leaving him alone, with his fairy, become clock

Carl: Francis, are you ok?

Francis: I… I am ok, just tired

Carl: seriously, you look like you've seen a ghost

And with that he poofs home and try to prepare to go the concert like everyone else


End file.
